Something odd
by RobinGirlTheSecond
Summary: Yugi is starting out on collage and a mysterious back hole appears in the city with a unknown visitor.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing ,but the story idea. **

* * *

Yugi threw his books on his bed. It was Yugi's first day at Domino City was much more work than he expected. Just the first day alone he already received a three page paper on his expectations on what he wanted to accomplish in his first year.

The assignment would have to wait. He was just too tired to write anything. So instead he grabbed his Mythology textbook and started to read it. After and hour of reading Yugi fell asleep. The book wasn't boring though an unexplained reason for a Freshmen in college to learn about any of that type of stuff.

The week before Yugi's first day, scientist concluded that there was another universe aside from their own. What they claimed to be occupying the other world where things you'd usually see in movies such as Vampires, Werewolves, Ghost, etc. This is what they claimed, but there was no exact proof. They still wanted people to know about it so they made it a national standard.

"Hey Mister the bellman said I can only recall a special message I" The phone ring tone was cut off by Yugi's answering the phone.

"Hello?" He said groggy.

"Yug,Hey,You doin' something?" Joey asked from the other side of the line.

"I was sleeping," Yugi said.

"WELL NOW YOU GO TO THE MALL AT THREE, Be there..Please," Joey demand then hung up

the phone.  
**  
**"Bye?" Yugi said talking to himself.

Yugi got up and moved all his things to reach his closet. He grabbed a black long sleeve shirt and a gray vest with some matching grey pants. Yugi dressed himself and set off to the mall like Joey demanded.

* * *

"Oh my ra! Soooo bored," Atem complained.

"Mr. Atem, Please refrain from using your god's name in vain."

"Neyh," He said.

For Atem, where in his world he was still in high school. At the age of twenty-one you'd expect him to be out of high-school but things worked differently age he'd be considered an adult is twenty-eight. Much to his dismay, he had a few more years to go.

His race was everything and his class. Atem was a class B purebred vampire. To others he looked Egyptian to everyone else and it was hard to expect him to be his allergy to the sun wasn't so bad. The classes for vampires meant how much tolerance they had to the sun. A class A would be deadly allergic, B's not so much. The worst that would happen is them turning red ,but nothing to bad. The class c's were rare. It would either the offspring of the parents would have to be one of a different species and the other vampire, but it was rare to mix breed.

A sharp pain made Atem jump. He turned to look at his threat. Just his friend Mana. Mana loved to play with Atem. She'd always jump out at him and scare him. A lot, but she grew up with him so Atem had grown used to the girls odd habits.

"Mana, What do you want?" He whispered.

"Gimme your notes!" She said a little louder than a whisper.

"No, you should have taken notes Mana!" Atem scoled.

She stuck her tongue out at him. Their teacher, who was a ghost looked at the gave Mana the warning look and gave Atem the 'better keep quiet' look. Atem sighed and continued to write his notes down for his Calculus test.

* * *

Yugi caught up with his friend after the long line at the pretzel stand. He took a bite then dumped it in cheese then a bit again.

"Yug! Thats gross, don't double dip!" Joey said.

"It's only unsanitary if I was sharing," Yugi smiled.

Tea smack Joey's head. Though it was always Tristan's thing to hurt Joey, but this time Tea felt it was necessary.

"What was that fo-" The tv in the food court shut Joey up as the news reported started talking.

"Here in Domino city this odd-looking black hole has popped in the center of the park were scientists suspect that the ties between the two universes are connected. They are still unsure if the passage way guarantees a way back," The reporter said.

Yugi looked at the hole on the television screen oddly. Tea just started walking away from the Tv and to the arcade. Yugi removed his attention from the Tv and to his friends.

A few games of House of the Dead and some major DDR ass kicking. Courtesy of Tea and Yugi. They parted ways and left to their home's. Once at his dorm he collapsed on his bed. He wasn't tired, more of lost in thought. If the other world did exist and they could come back. Then, Would the creatures or people would have passed through a long time ago?Or would they be afraid of how others would react to them? Many questions popped into Yugi's now, those questions would have to wait. It was too late at night for him to worry.

* * *

On his way home Atem crossed through the alley's of the city. The alley before he reached his home there was a mysterious black hole in the wall of a building. He looked at it for a moment then turned and kept walking.

Atem opened his door to his home and dropped this things at the door. He shout loudly to say he was home and up to his bedroom. Atem changed out of his school clothes and into his street clothes and back down stairs. He shouted once again to say he was gonna be home later.

He returned to the location of the black hole. In the back of Atem's mind something was telling him this was a bad idea and to go back home. However on the other half said to go through for whatever was on the other side was better where he was the doubtful side he went through the hole. Not knowing what would happen to him, but he didn't care. He was done with his dull life. He wanted something different. This was his ticket and he's gone too far to turn back.

* * *

Yugi'alarm clock went off. Accidently dropping his phone on the floor. He pulled himself out of bed to turn off the alarm. He dressed for his class and left his dorm.

Many students gathered around each other, gossiping about what happened this morning.

"Yo Moto, You hear about the guy they found near the black hole this morning?" Seto asked.

Yugi shook his head no in response. Seto pulled out his phone and showed Yugi the news report. Indeed there was someone near the hole. He was unconscious but it was easy to tell he was from Egypt and was around the age of his twenty's. The strange part is that he had a strong resemblance to Yugi. Like he had a doppelganger.

"Weird, he looks like me," Yugi mumbled.

"They say he's from the other side of the hole," Seto says.

Yugi continues to watch the report till the class had started.

* * *

Atem was freaking out. He had no idea were he was or how he ended up there. He was in a room with machine and cable attached to him. Oftentimes a woman in gray scrubs would check up on him. His vision was clouded so he couldn't tell the identity of the woman.

Two men in white coats entered the room and began to talk to him.

"What is you name?" One of them asked.

"Atem Yami Mubarak," He answered.

"Where are you from?"

"New Port city, in Elysian," Atem said feeling pain all over his body.

"Whats you date of birth?"

"XII, XXVI, XX," He said.

"What is your ethnicity?"

"Vampire, Class B," Atem said rubbing his head.

The doctor who was asking the questions was looking at the other one. The second appeared to be writing everything down about Atem.

They left the room, the nurse that has been tending to his care walked in. She upped the dosage to his morphine and covered his eyes with a small towel. With that sleep over took him once again.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Please review and I shall add a second chapter. Point out any of my mistakes and yes suggestions would be great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Very Sorry for updating so late. School really has been busy for me. Still failing my Core classes. Um not to sure if I spelled Kaiba's little brothers name right. If I did, Don't hesitate to correct me. And of course Review if you want to. **

* * *

Mentally unstable, Atem's hospital report read. Atem's had been sleeping for about two days. With no hope to wake up again. In eternal sleep would stay. His nurse felt it was unfair, though the slight possibility that he wasn't human it still wasn't fair. She sat next to his sleeping body.**  
**  
"You shout it out,But I can't hear a word you say,I'm talking loud not saying much, " The nurse sang to Atem's sleeping body.  
She looked at him. His childlike face. She got off the bed and to the morphine nurse removed the bag and the needle out of Atem's arm.

Atem's eye's opened and watched as the nurse came to his side again. He blinked as she smiled at him.

"Tell me, where did you come from? " She asked hesitantly.

"From that hole in that one place," He answered."Why am I here?"

"You were in a bad state when you came here. I can see your better ,but they're afraid that you will hurt someone," She told him.

"Hurt who? Just because of my race they fear that?" Atem said unhappy.

"Well what exactly is your race?" The nurse asked.

"Vampire," He said bluntly.

"Well," She was a little bit afraid now. " Lets just say, In our world vampires are blood sucking creatures that kill humans for blood. That's why they're afraid."

"For one, I don't kill, Two we eat large amounts of meat," Atem said crossing his arms.

She smiled." I'm Christen."

"Atem, but you probably knew that," Atem laughed.

The nurse got up and headed for the room door. "Atem I'll try my best to get you out of here and back home." With that said she left.  
He sat up and looked outside. The sun bothered him a bit. Atem didn't mind the slight irritation.

Seto Kaiba, Yugi's classmate in everyone of his classes. Seto wasn't so bad ,but a lot of their conversations revolved around his company Kaiba corp. Yugi didn't mind to listen to kaiba's company issues. He told Yugi about his little brother Mokuba and how he was sick with leukemia. So he agreed to got to the hospital to met Mokuba.

The class ended. Seto and Yugi set off for the hospital which wasn't too far from the school.

"Mokuba just like's meeting my friends," Seto said.

"I'm Jealous that you have a brother. I'm an only child," Yugi admitted.

Seto smiled.(Puppies just died :l) They arrived at the main entrance and to the receptionist station. They got there stickers and into the elevator. Just as the door was going to close the person from the news report days ago was in the elevator with Seto and Yugi. The person had a strong resemblance to Yugi.

"Yugi...Pst!" Seto whispered.

"Mh?"

" He looks like you," Seto said.

The person that looked like Yugi Pushed the 3 button. Once the elevator doors opened. A boy with short black hair came running. The person who was in the elevator walked out and tagged the boy.

"I win again," He said.

"Aww no fair!" The boy whined.  
Seto looked at the boy." Mokuba?"

The boy turned to him and smiled widely. "Seto!"

Kaiba and Yugi looked at each other for a minute. Then to the Yugi look alike. Then to Mokuba.

"Right! This is Atem! Atem my brother Seto," Mokuba said happily.

Atem wore a warm smile on his face."Nice to met you Seto." Seto was skeptical about the Yugi look alike.  
"Mokuba we'll play hide and go seek some other time okay?" Atem agree and dragged Seto to his hospital room. Yugi decided he'd catch up with Seto and his brother later. He was curious about this ' Atem' person.

* * *

On his way back to his room Atem felt as if someone was following him. He turned his head. Nothing was there. In front of his room door, he quickly walked in and shut the door.  
Yugi almost died when his look alike turned around. Yugi hid behind one of the trash cans. He peeked over the edge of the can just as his twin hid in his room.  
Yugi this is a really bad idea. Yugi told himself. He swallowed his fear and to the hospital room of his doppelganger. He was now face to face with the door. Putting his hand on the knob, Yugi pushed the door open. There his look alike sat on his hospital bed not even caring that Yugi was there.  
Yugi blinked for a minute. One the room was dark. Two the tv was on the history channel. _Who_ _even actually watched that channel?_ Yugi thought.

"It's rude to stare Yugi Moto," He said looking straight at the Tv.

"What? Wait. How do you?" Yugi couldn't exactly finish a sentence.  
"What? Know your name?" He laughed. " You're wearing a name tag."

_Name tag? Wait. Right from..ughh I'm an idiot._ Yugi remembered the name tag. Tea Gardner gave every student one so the substitute teacher could avoid asked their names. His read in bold letters Yugi Moto.

"Anyway, how are you in the hospital if you don't have any type of injury?" Yugi asked.  
"Uh beats me, the people of this world choose to so. I just go along with it," He said.

Yugi had a more focused look. He walked around the bed to the clipboard at the edge of the bed.  
The man on the bed just kept his gaze on the whatever show he was watching.  
**  
Atem Yami Mubarak  
Date of Birth: November 17(Date found in Domino city)  
City: New Port City, Elysian  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: Unknown  
**After peaking at the clipboard completely ignoring the ethnicity and jumping to asking questions."What do you mean by 'Your people'?" Yugi asked. Not trying to sound rude or demanding.

"What's with everyone and questions? First the doctors, then the nurses, and then Mokuba. Now you? Why is everyone so curious?" He complained.

Yugi looked at the ground. Atem yawned and Yugi caught a glimpse of something in Atems mouth that wasn't normal. Yugi looked a bit scared. Atem started at him."What?" Atem said.  
Yugi shook his head."Nothing. Nothing at all," Yugi said not trying to anger Atem.


End file.
